


They Come and They Go

by Therealdeo



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: August 1 - A Moment in Magnus' Present





	They Come and They Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note for those that care, there is a possibility that Maryse is OOC but I think it works. So that's how it will be.

Magnus just barely held it together for the elevator doors to close and made eye contact with Alexander until he could not anymore.

The first night Alec spent the night. The first time they were together, biblically. The first morning they woke up together. The moment when he thought he’d lost everything with the Soul Sword. But with the lie of omission Alexander told him, Magnus just… he couldn’t. Not anymore.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved Alexander. More than he’d love anyone before. More than Camille. But trust is one of the basis’ for a healthy relationship. And yes, relationships have their ups and down and their fights and their questions. But if Alec couldn’t even tell him when it is a necessity, then what did that mean for their future?

Magnus was on auto-pilot while walking the way to the portal outside the Institute that was waiting for him; he was so focused he almost missed that Maryse was trying to get his attention.

“Magnus.”

“Maryse, apologies. I was just on my way out and leaving you and Robert to attend to Max.” Magnus tried to push past Maryse gently. “Do let me know how Max is and if he needs anything that I can possibly get him.”

“What he needs Magnus, is his brother happy.” Maryse stayed in her spot and raised an eyebrow. “And somehow with, the sullen look on your face combined with the moment you two had outside Max’s room, that neither of you are happy. And I’m a mother Magnus. There is nothing more in the world I want than my four children healthy and happy. I know you and I have not had the best of relations over the years but I’m still hoping that you can understand that Alec means everything to me. Surely you know that.”

Magnus sat down on the bench to the side of the hallway.

“Maryse – I can’t.” Magnus had tears in his eyes when he looked at Maryse as she sat down beside him. “I love your son, and I do not doubt that he loves me. But I cannot trust him. Not right now.”

“Magnus, I don’t know what is going on, but I know my son. He never commits to anything without being beyond sure. It’s a trait he got from me. It’s why the two of us often butt heads.” They both chuckled. “Magnus, it’s alright if you need time. You need to be yourself.”

“But will Alec be there, if I can ever get back to that place with him?

“I’ll tell you what I told Alexander when he came to me and Robert.”

“What’s that?”

“Before you commit yourself to another person, before you become someone’s boyfriend, you need to know who yourself is before becoming part of a couple. So it is alright if you need time, you can have all the time possible. You need to be sure, Magnus Bane, because while my son is stubborn and knows what he wants, he is also vulnerable and a young man who’s barely been out in the world. He loves you; of that there is no doubt.” Maryse squeezed Magnus’ hand, got up and walked away.

Magnus did as well in the opposite direction. As he reached the doors to the Institute, he turned around.

“Maryse?”

“Yes, Magnus.”

“It’s been a very long time since I had a mother. Actually I don’t think you could say I’ve ever even had one. But if I did, I would hope she would have said what you just did. So… Thank you.”

He turned around and walked outside and into the portal back to the loft without letting a response pass by Maryse’s lips.

If he had looked back, he would have just seen a soft smile on Maryse’s face.

_Yeah,_ Maryse thought walking back to Max’s room. _Magnus and Alec will get there soon. And they’ll be stronger and better for this years from now._


End file.
